


Good Vibrations

by just_your_average_cowboy



Series: beach dayz [1]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_your_average_cowboy/pseuds/just_your_average_cowboy
Summary: part 1 of robbe and sander content in the sea, nice and fluffy.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: beach dayz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829359
Kudos: 36





	Good Vibrations

Robbe floated in silence. The sun was shining today which felt unusual after such a cold spring. He was glad, it felt like the warmth was being absorbed right down to his bones. He stayed like this. Not thinking, not talking, just letting the sea envelop him.

After a while he heard the sound of legs striding through water and as the sound grew closer he smiled to himself. The noise stopped next to him and he cracked open one of his eyes to see a honey coloured boy standing above him.“Hello,” Sander whispered, scared to disturb his boyfriend when he looked so at peace.

“Hi,” said Robbe, eyes fully open now taking in his boyfriends features. Sanders roots were showing, his hair floppy in his face. He had been complaining about it for a while but Robbe liked it, so it stayed.

“What are you thinking about?” Sander looked down at Robbe, stroking his hair through the water.

“Nothing.” And for once Robbe actually meant it. There wasn't a single thing he felt like he needed to worry about. Sander beamed down at him, happy in Robbe’s contentment.

_There are two suns now_ , Robbe thought to himself.


End file.
